


Lost

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Series: Kataang Week 2014 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every parent's worst nightmare. Kya wanders off during a shopping trip in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

"Aang, put the papayas down. No." The Avatar quelled beneath his wife's gaze, returning the despised fruit to the stand. He leaned down to stage whisper to Kya, who was holding his hand tightly with both of her own.

"We'll get some later, don't worry." Aang avoided a smack artfully as he spun to away from the stand, his daughter giggling as she was pulled along. Bumi gave his father a look that pleaded for help, the boy's hand in his mother's as she perused the stands. The hyper-active seven year old was dying to move at a rate faster than one step every five minutes.

The airbender glances around discretely, knowing full well his wife was watching him like a raven eagle. His eyes lit up at the sight of a stand a reasonable yet acceptable distance away. The Avatar grinned to himself, rather pleased with his own cleverness.

"Hey, Bumi. Why don't you go grab us some sea prunes? Do you see the stand?" Katara whirled around before the boy could even begin to think of letting go of her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at Aang, who was attempting to appear as innocent as possible.

"You hate sea prunes."

"But you and the kids don't." Aang smiled sweetly at the suspicious waterbender. After several silent moments, Katara nodded at Bumi, running a hand through his hair as she released his hand. The boy bolted to his father who handed him a few yuans and some coins. This time, Aang's whisper could only be heard by his children.

"You can get some candy too. And make sure you get some for your sister." The boy nodded eagerly before departing for the stand at a mostly socially acceptable speed. He was going a bit fast, but he weaved through the throngs of people with much skill. Aang couldn't help but to think that he'd be an excellent airbender. Though he knew he'd be fine, the Avatar kept an eye on his son the entire time he was gone. By the time the boy returned, they had managed only to move on to the vegetable stand.

Bumi ate his candy as quietly and sneakily as possible, but the loud crunching could not be helped. Father and son attempted to offset their chewing but Katara turned several times, almost catching them. Katara finally caught them at the cheese shop, the noise too obvious to ignore in the small space.

"You better give me some or there won't be any candy." She didn't even turn as she held her hand out, her head still bent to inspect the wide assortment of cheese. They forked over several pieces sullenly, glad to not have to hide it anymore but also sad that the game was over.

The cheesemaker was even growing tired of the waterbender, actually tired. Aang and Bumi did their best not to burst into laughter as the woman began to doze off. They nearly fell over as the woman jerked and hit her face on the counter as Katara finally began to order. Aang's mirth quickly vanished however at the look on his wife's face as she turned with her purchases in her arms.

"Aang, where's Kya?" The Avatar had never seen such a terrified expression cross her features and his own face mirror her own as he turned and turned only to fail to see his little girl. He was out the door in a flash, gaining a wide berth at his speed and the recognition of the tattoos that marked him. Katara was at his side immediately, clutching Bumi's hand fiercely. The boy's face was now stained with worry, tears welling in his eyes as he also began to look everywhere he could for his sister.

The crowd in the streets thinned as they took note of the anxious and searching trio. Their obvious worry sent many scattering. Aang and Katara ran up the street from where they came, Bumi doing his best to keep up. He was terrified of letting go of his mother's hand but even more worried that he was slowing his parents down. Katara was only a few steps behind her husband, a feat considering the Avatar's substantial stride. Their heads swiveled in sync, one scanning one side as the other took the opposite. It had felt like Kya had been gone for hours, but in reality only minutes. As his parents searched and searched, the fruit stand where they had started quickly coming into view, Bumi wracked his brain for the last place he had seen his sister.

With sudden force granted to him thanks to his worry and determination to find Kya, Bumi was actually able to pull on Katara's hand enough to actually cause her to stop. The boy started babbling as quickly as he could before his mother could open her mouth to speak.

"I think I know where she is! There was this toy she really wanted that she kept looking at." Katara nodded, turning to shout for Aang. He spun on his heels and came to her side immediately. He didn't question her or his son as they allowed Bumi to lead the way. The couple jogged as closely together as they could without slowing the other one down, attempting to calm themselves and the other down. To Bumi, it felt like the toy store was three whole blocks away, instead of just maybe half a block. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, nearly slamming to the store when he finally reached it.

Aang ducked inside right before Bumi's near collision but returned shortly, his jaw tight, but before he could shake his head, soft cries could be heard close by. All three turned and turned, whirling around again and again in search of the sound until Bumi crawled on his hands and knees to look under the stand just a little ways from the store.

"Kya!" Katara and Aang rushed over and ducked under immediately. The four year old sat with her knees drawn to her chest, tears falling from her eyes. Her face was an angry red and streaked with dried tears and snot. She must have been crying the entire time she had been lost. Bumi managed to hug her tightly before his father scooped her up to do the same, Katara wrapping her arms around her husband and daughter.

No one had the heart to scold the girl for running off. They were all too glad to find her unhurt. The family stood huddled together for quite sometime, Kya having long since calmed down, before they finally began their trek back to the cheese shop to hopefully retrieve their groceries and return home. Aang took the almost tragedy to heart, nearly sobbing once everyone was settled back on Air Temple Island.

While his mother comforted his father, Bumi thought long and hard on what had happened that day. Before he fell asleep that night, his face took on a determined set. Every venture into the city following that day, Bumi kept Kya's hand in his own and then Tenzin's as well when he finally was able to walk. The siblings held hands whenever they were out even a bit into their teens, Bumi and Kya not the slightest embarrassed to keep track of their baby brother. No one could bear the thought of another nightmarish day.


End file.
